


100 Years

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Adventure, Afterlife, Ancient Egypt, Anime, Canon Crossover, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Relationships, Card Games, Comedy, Duelling, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Humor, Kings & Queens, Love Triangles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Oblivious, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Promises, Slash, Time Travel, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Yuki Judai passes on. It’s time he makes good on his promise to Abidos III.





	100 Years

100 Years

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.

Pairings: Established (canon) Judai x Yubel, one-sided (canon) Abidos x Judai. Referenced (canon) Judai x Johan.

Summary:

Yuki Judai passes on. It’s time he makes good on his promise to Abidos III.

* * *

Frequently saving the world. Fighting a time traveller from the future beside Muto Yugi and Fudo Yusei. Bidding adieu to his cat-loving teacher’s wandering soul…

Yuki Judai had accomplished much during his tenure on Earth. He was looking forward to an equally productive afterlife.

Heaven wasn’t angels and clouds; rather, endless desert and a gold barge parked in front of an Egyptian palace.

“What is it, Judai?”

“I seem to recall seeing this somewhere before,” he told Yubel. “Only, where and when?”

“I’ve waited a hundred years for you, Yuki Judai!” came a confident challenge from within.

The young-once-more hero ran past masked subjects to the handsome prince lying bored on his throne.

“Who’s this?” his forever-present spirit asked.

Judai started to answer, but a cry of disbelief cut his explanation short.

“You? No!”

An antagonistic face unravaged by death pushed through the pharaoh’s servants and guardians.

“Oooh, Manjome! You’re here too?”

“I can’t believe it!” Manjome pulled his hair. “That shrimp with the glasses was right! If you’re here, this must be Hell!”

Royal attendants stepped aside for their ruler, the monarch taking Judai’s left hand.

“Do you remember your promise to me?”

Doltish, Judai grinned. “How could I not? Let’s Duel, Your Majesty!”

Yubel infringed. “And I’ll ask again: Who’s this, Judai?”

“I am Abidos III, this man’s betrothed.”

Yubel’s third eye bulged. Somebody was in for a good vine whipping.

As he rambled over to his side of the Duel Field, Judai popped the stupid question, “Hey, Yubel? What’s ‘betrothed’ mean?”

Dullard.

“You _still_ don’t know a proposal when you see one? What have you been doing for the last century?” Manjome barked.

“Propose?”

“It’s better you don’t know,” Yubel commented with characteristic snark.

Things were gonna be extra awkward when Johan got here.


End file.
